


Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day

by SomehowIManage



Category: The Book of Mormon - Ambiguous Fandom, The Book of Mormon - Parker/Stone/Lopez
Genre: 12 Days of BOM, Christmas dance, Light Angst, M/M, Romance, Santa saves the day, Secret Crush
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-25
Updated: 2020-12-25
Packaged: 2021-03-11 01:48:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,023
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28307046
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SomehowIManage/pseuds/SomehowIManage
Summary: Christmas dance that you're forced to attend? Check.In love with your best friend? Check.Best friend feels the same way? Undetermined...but probably not.Connor is in love with Kevin, his best friend, but Kevin doesn't seem to feel the same. Could this be the dance to make or break any potential for a relationship?Day Eleven prompt: Based on your favorite holiday song+ Day Nine prompt: Hallmark Christmas movie vibes
Relationships: Elder "Connor" McKinley/Kevin Price
Comments: 2
Kudos: 13
Collections: 12 Days of Book of Mormon (2020)





	Tomorrow Shall Be My Dancing Day

**Author's Note:**

> "Tomorrow shall be my dancing day;  
> I would my true love did so chance  
> To see the legend of my play,  
> To call my true love to my dance;  
> Sing, oh! my love, oh! my love, my love, my love,  
> This have I done for my true love."

Home for the holidays. Isn’t that always the goal? So then why does Connor feel so depressed? Maybe it was because he was hopelessly in love with his best friend, who didn’t seem to have any interest in him whatsoever. He had a crush on Kevin for years, but nothing ever seemed to come of it. The worst part was that Kevin’s sexuality was definitely not the factor going against him. Kevin had dated guys in the past, who undoubtedly screwed him over, leaving Kevin to sulk to Connor about it—not that Connor minded all that much. First and foremost, Connor was Kevin’s best friend and all feelings aside, he was going to be there for him. But that didn’t make Kevin’s announcement of bringing a new guy to the annual town Christmas dance any easier. Connor was hoping that this year, he’d be able to go to the dance **with** Kevin and maybe, **just maybe** , something would happen. Though, it looked like that was just a pipe dream. December 22, the day before the dance, Kevin and Connor decided to hang out together.

“Are you excited for tomorrow?” Kevin asked, grinning. His phone buzzed and he looked down at it smirking. Probably his new boyfriend. Connor sighed.

“I don’t know, I might not even go this year,” Connor replied sullenly. Kevin looked up suddenly.

“What? No, you have to go!” Kevin exclaimed, looking absolutely affronted at the suggestion that Connor wouldn’t be attending.

“Why bother? It’s not like I have a date. I’m probably going to mostly spend it in a corner, just like last year,” Connor reasoned. Kevin shook his head.

“But it won’t be the same if you aren’t there. We go every year! Please come?” Kevin pleaded. Connor wasn’t sure why Kevin was so insistent on him going. Regardless, he never was one to be able to resist Kevin’s pleas. He rolled his eyes.

“Fine, I’ll go. But I reserve the right to leave a little early if I’m not having any fun.”

“Deal.” Kevin agreed, smiling again. Connor supposed he’d probably sell his soul if Kevin asked him to. Whether he liked it or not, it appeared that tomorrow would be his dancing day.

***

Just hours before the dance, Connor started to feel his nerves creep in. He didn’t know if he could take another year of watching Kevin so enthralled with another man at this dance. He thought that maybe it was time to throw in the towel and try harder to move on. Nonetheless, Connor still dressed to impress for this stupid dance. He matched a light blue collared shirt to put under his dark blue v neck sweater. He paired those with navy dress pants and dark brown dress shoes. If he’s going to look as blue as he felt, he might as well look good while doing it. He didn’t understand where the tradition of the Christmas dance came from anyway. Their hometown had been having it for as long as he could remember. He enjoyed it a lot when he was younger, but he supposed perhaps he was the one who soured over the years due to his own feelings of loneliness.

Kevin met him outside his house, looking handsome as ever in a dark forest green sweater and black Docker’s. At his side was a generic boyband looking man in a bright red sweater and jeans. He had blonde curly hair and glasses. He was conventionally attractive, much to Connor’s disappointment.

“Hey Connor, looking good! This is my boyfriend, Chad,” Kevin introduced them.

Chad. **Of course** , his name was **Chad.** He certainly looked like one.

“Hi, Chad,” Connor greeted him politely.

“’Sup, dude,” Chad nodded his head and extended his hand to shake Connor’s. It took everything in Connor to not roll his eyes, but he was playing nice tonight. He shook Chad’s hand and the three made their way down the few blocks to the community center where the dance would be held. Kevin and Chad mostly talked to each other, holding hands, locking Connor out of their little world. Connor swallowed, reminding himself that this was the start of getting over Kevin. When they got to their desired location, Connor made his way over to the snack table immediately. Christmas punch was calling his name and he felt a personal pity party coming on. After an hour of people watching and grazing the snack table, Kevin stormed over to him. He looked angry and Connor wasn’t sure exactly where that anger was directed. 

“Hey Kev, what’s wrong?” Connor asked cautiously. Kevin huffed.

“Chad’s being so…ugh!” Kevin threw himself into a nearby chair, putting his head in his hands. Connor delicately took a seat next to him.

“Wanna talk about it?” he asked. Kevin looked up at him with sorrow in his eyes.

“What am I doing wrong?” Kevin asked, sounding downright depressed.

“What do you mean?”

“I mean, why can’t I find a decent guy? Why do assholes flock to me? I leave Chad for five minutes and when I come back, he’s making out with someone else!” Kevin exclaimed. Connor’s eyebrows shot up. He wasn’t expecting to hear that.

“Well, he’s clearly an idiot,” Connor consoled. “I mean, come on, he lives up to his name pretty well, doesn’t he?” This got a chuckle out of Kevin. 

"Yeah, I guess you have a point there," Kevin agreed, managing a half smile.

“Besides, Kevin, there are plenty of good guys who would want to be with you,” Connor continued. Kevin scoffed.

“Where? I haven’t seen a single one.” Connor scowled.

“Are you kidding me? What do you think I—never mind,” Connor stormed off, insulted by Kevin’s words. Kevin stared off at his friend, confused. He didn’t know why Connor was so mad at him all of a sudden. After Connor disappeared from view, Kevin felt a tap on his shoulder. He looked up to find a man dressed like Santa Claus.

“You’ve found yourself in quite a predicament, my boy,” the man said mysteriously.

“I’m sorry, who are you?” Kevin asked, in no mood for any games.

“You can call me Nick,” the man said with a sparkle in his eyes. Kevin sighed.

“Well, Nick, I guess I have. I can never find the right guys to date and now even my best friend is mad at me but I don’t even know why,” he sulked.

“What would you consider to be the “right guy?” Nick asked. Kevin thought for a moment.

“Someone who is sweet, compassionate, funny, likes my stupid jokes, is there for me, loves me for who I am…” Kevin trailed off, deep in thought.

“Perhaps, Kevin, the right guy has been here all along. You’ve just yet to realize it.” Kevin looked up once more to question Nick further only to find he’d seemingly vanished. Kevin blinked a few times, wondering if he’d just imagined the man, but then began to think on his words. The only person who fit that description was Connor, and why wouldn’t he? He was his best friend. That was everything a best friend was, especially him. Connor was the most loyal and caring friend he had ever had. But surely Connor didn’t feel that way about him. Not after all of the shit he’d endured from Kevin over the years. He knew Kevin inside and out. There was no more wonder or surprises when it came to him, so why would Connor be interested. It was a shame, really, Kevin had always had a secret little crush on Connor, but he’d always been afraid of ruining their friendship. His relationships didn’t tend to end well, and if he’d lost Connor, he didn’t know what he would do. 

The more Kevin thought about it, the more stupid he felt. Maybe the reason his relationships fell through was because he dated people that he didn’t actually care that much about as a person, figuring it would get better as time went on—it usually didn’t. He mainly based his dates on how physically attractive he found them, not taking into account their personality. He dated more on a let’s-see-where-this-goes basis, rather than a let’s-try-to-build-a-relationship basis. Maybe it was time to stop being so afraid of harming his friendship with Connor and actually go after someone who was the entire package and more. It was time to have courage, and by the way Connor reacted to Kevin’s little rant, maybe there was a chance that he felt the same way.

Kevin scanned the dancefloor for any sign of Connor, but found nothing. He glanced over at the door and saw Connor putting on his coat, ready to leave. Kevin ran over, catching him just in time.

“Connor! Don’t go, please don’t go,” Kevin asked. Connor rolled his eyes.

“Why should I stay? There’s nothing here for me.”

“Yes there is, please! Give me a half hour. I’ve been an idiot, and I understand if you never want to talk to me again after this, but give me a half hour to make it up to you,” Kevin begged. Connor raised an eyebrow at him. “Please?” Kevin added. Connor sighed.

“Fine. You have thirty minutes,” he said begrudgingly, shrugging off his coat and placing it back on the rack.

“Thank you!” Kevin said joyfully before grabbing Connor’s arm and dragging him out onto the dancefloor. “Dance with me?” Kevin requested. It was a slow song, and the floor was crowded with couples. Connor looked uncomfortable.

“Kevin, I don’t…”

“Please,” Kevin asked solemnly. Connor sighed and cautiously put his hands on Kevin’s waist. Kevin responded by putting his hands on Connor’s shoulders. The two swayed to some generic ballad that was overplayed on the radio all year. Connor didn’t let himself get too into the moment, anticipating the end more than enjoying the present. He knew that after this small speck of time, things would go back to normal and that he and Kevin would remain platonic friends, nothing more, nothing less. The song ended, and Connor dropped his hands immediately.

“Connor, can I…can I talk to you about something?” Kevin asked nervously. Connor felt his heartrate spike. He wondered if Kevin had figured out his crush on him and wanted to give him one little nice moment before, well, crushing his hopes.

“Sure,” Connor replied nonchalantly, desperately hoping that he appeared more calm than he felt.

“Look, I’ve…I’ve made a lot of mistakes in the dating world. I always go after the wrong guys and…I just end up hurting myself much more than those guys ever could. I’ve never had a genuine connection with anyone I’ve dated because, frankly, I’ve been too afraid to. But…I think I need to man up and actually make a move on who I’ve really wanted all this time. The one guy who I think is perfect inside and out…” Kevin explained. “Connor…” he took Connor’s hands into his own, as Connor stared at him, slack jawed. “I’ve liked you for years now, but I never wanted to risk ruining our friendship. But it took talking to Santa to realize that maybe some things in life are worth the risk.”

“Wait, Santa?” Connor interjected with furrowed brows.

“Never mind that, it’s not important,” Kevin waved it away. “The point is, I’ve been an idiot, and a jerk, and I’m really sorry. But I really do think that we could have something really special. If you feel the same way, I mean…”

“I do,” Connor said simply, nodding. Kevin felt his heart skip a beat.

“So, do you want to try this?” Kevin asked, suddenly feeling very shy. Connor smiled at him.

“I’d love to. I’d also like to try this.” Connor swooped in and met Kevin’s lips in a sweet kiss. Kevin threw his arms around Connor, returning the kiss enthusiastically. The thing is, while it may be scary to take a chance, Kevin had been wanting to kiss Connor for years. And sometimes the wait is worth it, as is the risk. Because risks can turn out to be quite beautiful.

**Author's Note:**

> If your name is Chad, or if you know/love a Chad, I am so sorry. Please don't take it personally--I'm sure you/they are absolutely wonderful! :)
> 
> Here's a link to the song this story is based on:  
> https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=YAUhHAjm0bM&list=PL1zArxSo7Sll_tdbpsDwY4TxPahMPsfTg&index=4
> 
> I sang it with my choir during my junior year of college in our Christmas concert and I loved it ever since I heard it! It's really fun to both sing and listen to. :)
> 
> Thank you so much for reading, commenting, and/or leaving kudos! It really means a lot to me! 
> 
> Merry Christmas to all who celebrate it!!!! :)


End file.
